Fanny
Fanny is a contestant on Battle for BFDI ''on team iance. She was one of the 30 recommended characters who could have joined BFDI, and also had a chance to join BFDIA, but failed both times. However, she is a contestant on BFB. Personality Fanny is known to have a hatred for everyone and everything, making her disliked by several. She believes that self-improvement only occurs when we acknowledge that our own behaviors are far from perfect and worthy of hate. Hates A list of some, but not all, things she claims to hate is given below:: * Viewers * Cloudy and Bell (presumably) * Clock * Ice Cube and/or Teardrop * Bracelety * Herself * Living in a world where recovery is impossible * Fries * Snowball * Collecting X's Baskets * Jumping * Being electrocuted (by Lightning) * Fulcrums * Pencil Appearance Fanny appears to be a blue electric desk fan. Changes BFDI 16 * Fanny has arms and legs. * Fanny is gray. * Fanny is a floating fan. * Fanny doesn't spin. BFDI 17 * Fanny is yellow. * Fanny loses all her limbs. * Fanny's asset is the fan on the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator and the Master Recovery Center. * Fanny has a spinning animation. IDFB * Fanny gains legs. * Fanny is a desk fan. * Fanny has a base. * Fanny is blue with a gray cover. * Fanny has a more rugged spin. Coverage Appeances Battle for Dream Island * Bowling, Now with Explosions! (does not speak coherently) * The Reveal * Reveal Novum * Return of the Hang Glider (does not speak) Battle for Dream Island Again * Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (does not speak coherently) * Get Digging (cameo) DnalsI maerD rof elttaB * Welcome Back (voting screen only) Battle for BFDI * Getting Teardrop to Talk * Lick Your Way to Freedom (does not speak coherently) * Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Detail In The Reveal, Fanny was one of the 30 recommended characters who have the chance to join, with the campaign statement "I hate you" In Reveal Novum, Fanny only received 10 of the 450 votes (2.2% of all of the votes) and she is sent flying into the Locker of Losers. When Bell and Cloudy get eliminated, Fanny blows them away. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Fanny once again has the chance to join BFDIA, but with only 153 votes, only placed 30th and was flung to the Locker of Losers. Fanny was one of the characters who the viewers can vote for to be freed from the LOL in Welcome Back. Fanny's appearance has been changed from a mechanical-like fan to an electric fan and is also given legs in the new design. Relationships Book Vote History *Reveal Novum: 10 (to join) *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: 153 (to join) *Lick Your Way to Freedom: 1713 *Total votes: 1876 Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Fanny is the only armless member of iance, as pointed out by Snowball. *Fanny is one of the two contestants that are enemies to everyone expect friends, other being Flower. *A BFDI seems to be the only thing that Fanny doesn't hate. Gallery ''Want to see more? Visit Fanny's Gallery! Fanny.gif Fanny D:.png Fanny.PNG|Fanny at Cake at Stake Fanny 6.png Fanny_(_Made_By_SJJ).png Images 223.jpg fannysmirk.png Fannytitle.png|"I hate you!" Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg fanny mini.png fanny icon.PNG do you know gaming fanny will be funny.png|Fanny but angry NewFan.png Fanny wiki pose.gif OriginalFanny.png|Fanny as seen in BFDI 16 Screenshot 20170604-112706.jpg|Fanny Falling Fanny 1.png I hate this thing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.jpg|I HATE THIS Screenshot_20171105-201633.jpg fanny up for elimination.png IMG FannyCaker.PNG Fanny_BTB.jpg|Fanny TLC full count.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png Fanny Fall.png Fanny's Poker face.png Lightnin.png|*Licking* Match Grabbing Fanny.png|Match grabbing Fanny|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Match sqe.png DiaFanny.png Fanny intro.png fanny angry.png Fanny sitting.png Fanny on a swing.jpg|"I HATE FULCRUMS!!!!" 29AABC0E-D8D5-444A-B124-E71F660394D2.png Assets Fannyidfb0019.png Fannyidfb0018.png Fannyidfb0017.png Fannyidfb0016.png Fannyidfb0015.png Fannyidfb0014.png Fannyidfb0013.png Fannyidfb0012.png Fannyidfb0011.png Fannyidfb0010.png Fannyidfb0009.png Fannyidfb0008.png Fannyidfb0007.png Fannyidfb0006.png Fannyidfb0005.png Fannyidfb0004.png Fannyidfb0003.png Fannyidfb0002.png Fannyidfb0001.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0004.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0003.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0002.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0001.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ).png Fanny_(_Made_By_SJJ).png ﻿ References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Limbless Category:Locker of Losers Category:Females Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Contestants Category:Fanny Category:Limb Changes